Holding Out For A Heero
by RoseWalker
Summary: Duo is missing a certain pilot and dreams about it him. Hilde suggests he goes on holiday! Song ficrubbish summary 1x2x1 Yaoi ahead beware! You have been warned!


Title: Holding out for a Heero

Fandom: Gundam Wing

Paring: 2x1 again! (Well they are my fave pairing you know!)

Warnings: Major!- Completely and utterly Yaoi! Lots of malexmale love and sex! A bit of language. Don't say I haven't warned you.

Disclaimer: I am unfortunately not the owner of these lovely G-boys, as much as I wish it but if I was it certainly wouldn't be for kids! I just like having a play with them! The song belongs to Bonnie Tyler and unfortunately not mine.

Notes: This was written a little while ago and was actually my first song fic I ever wrote. This song has always plagued me as soon as I related it to Gundam wing. It seems I'm not the only one who's done that, so sorry Miss Tyler it was asking for it!

Thanks: To my little demons (my muses!) who poked me until I had written this.

Summary: Duo is seriously missing Heero. Hilde suggests a holiday and after much persuasion he goes but finds something he wasn't expecting. Song fic.

**Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need  
**

"Heero!" Duo sat upright in bed. It was still dark. He rubbed his eyes noticing that he was covered in a cold sweat. "Damn, not again." He flicked his braid behind him. It was a recurring dream that plagued his nights. He was never to have peace; dreams of Heero wracked his mind. He didn't know how much more he could take. The Japanese pilot filled his mind constantly even more so since he hadn't seen him recently. Not even heard from him. Even the others hadn't heard from him. He pulled the sheets off of himself and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. Three o' clock shone through the black in red light. He paused before walking to the window and looking out onto the moonlit night. "Where are you Heero?" The colony remained still in the darkness. He closed his eyes and pictured the Wing pilot. His sparkling blue eyes, one of his rare smiles the way his hair fell all over the place. He could imagine Heero riding towards him on a white stallion ready to whisk him away. He groaned. No matter what, Heero still affected the Deathscythe pilot. God he wished he was with him now. He looked back at the bed and then he wished he hadn't. All he could imagine was Heero lying there staring at him with glittering eyes, willing him to come back to bed. Duo shrugged away the vision. He decided he needed a cold shower despite the time.

-X-

The water ran down his shoulders, giving his skin goose bumps. He had undone his braid and let his hair fall loosely around him. It reached the backs of his knees when it was loose now, but it was a pain to wash and expensive to look after, but he liked having it too much to get rid of it. Besides, it played far too much in his fantasies. Usually involving Heero grabbing it. He hissed slightly as the thoughts awakened not only his senses but other things too. The cold water wasn't helping to calm him. He was sure that his skin was steaming. He closed his eyes and let his imagination take over.

Heero walked into the bathroom, taking in the naked form disguised by the steam. He stripped off and walked to the shower, he opened the cubicle door. The ex Deathscythe pilot standing naked with water running down him in rivulets, his hair clung to his face, eyes closed. He climbed in next to him and ran his hand over Duo's shoulder. The long-haired man gasped. Heero pulled himself close and started trailing kisses across the other man's throat. Duo lifted his head so that the water ran down his face. Heero's hands ran across his shoulders, his chest, his hips. Duo moaned when the trailing fingers found his hard cock and stroked it gently. The war hardened fingers grazed the soft flesh sending ripples of pleasure through Duo's form. He moaned loudly as Heero gripped him tighter and started pumping him, gradually building up speed. Duo held himself up, using his arm to prop himself against the opposite wall.

"Cum for me Duo." Heero whispered in his ear. Duo threw his head back and cried out.

"Oh god, Heero!" He came violently, shivering from the impact of his orgasm. He opened his eyes to find only the shower wall looking back at him and not the deep Prussian depths of his fantasy. He slammed his fist against the wall. Damn it! 

**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
**

"Duo, you ok in there?" Hilde's voice broke through the silence. Drat it all, he'd woken her up as well.

"Yeah I'm fine Hilde, go back to bed." There was a moments silence.

"Duo, come to the kitchen, I think we need to talk." Duo groaned. What now? This would be all he needed. A 'talk' with his work partner. not that she wasn't a good friend, sister perhaps. But her talks…

"Yeah sure, I'll be down in a minute." He heard her move away again. He finished tying his hair in a braid, walked back into his room, shoved on a pair of jeans, then went downstairs.

Hilde was already sitting in the kitchen in a fluffy dressing gown and a mug of hot chocolate. His steaming mug was sitting on the table waiting for him. This was going to be a tough talk. When Hilde brought out the heavy stuff, namely the very sweet, rich hot chocolate that he was so fond of, he knew something was up.  
"What's up Hilde baby?" He asked as brightly as he could muster for this time in the morning. She almost glared at him.

"Sit down soldier." She waited until he had complied with her order. He always listened to her when she spoke to him like that. She noticed the smile falter. "Listen Duo, I'm really worried about you. Do you want to tell me what's going on?" She looked at him squarely while taking a sip out of the steaming mug.

"There's noth-"

"Don't give me that!" She interrupted. The braided one looked startled. "I know you're upset. You're heart hasn't been in your work, you love it but you've practically been ignoring it. You've hardly slept, and Duo you are the only human alive I know who can usually hibernate like a squirrel. Not to mention the nightmares, the late showers and the fact you've been off you're food. Now don't you dare twist any truth' because you know I won't believe you. It's about Heero isn't it?" Duo took all this in while his jaw dropped slightly. God, had he been that obvious? Clearly he had. What could he tell her? Looking at her face he could see that she only had a look of worry, not anger or anything else. He took a long slurp of the delicious drink, sighed, then told her.

"Yes it's about Heero. It always has been. His eyes haunt me, everything about him haunts me. He's in my dreams; he's in my… fantasies." He looked at Hilde carefully as he said this but there was only a look of understanding on her face. "It's got worse these last few weeks; I can't do anything without thinking about him. I need him Hilde but I don't know where he is or anything." She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"You love him don't you?" Duo looked almost shocked for a moment then relaxed before nodding in the affirmative.

"So much. My heart is almost breaking. And he doesn't know. I've never told him. He doesn't know." He looked almost like he was going to cry but he held back the tears.

"I know what you need." She told the other kindly, "You need a holiday."

**Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**

(Duo POV)

I couldn't believe it when she told me I needed a holiday. Damn woman. Yet I found I couldn't say no. She had told me that she had sorted something because I deserved it and now was as good a time as any. So I went back to bed for a few hours. At first I had just lay there thinking but finally I slept. And dreamt. I had started to hate sleeping. Every time I closed my eyes I would find him staring back at me. Sometimes the dreams would be amazing. Hot, erotic fantasies that I would wake up from with a very painful erection that I would have to sort out, if you know what I mean. Although it would be better if… No, I won't let myself go there. Sometimes the dreams would turn into nightmares, and Heero would reach out and call for me but I can never reach him. Never.

I have to admit it's taken me a while to get to this point, not that it's much of one, but to realise how much I feel about him, to realise I love him. Yeah I mean the guy was an ass to begin with, but first I respected him, then he was a comrade, then a mate and now, now I wish he was more. Damn it Yuy, why did you do this to me!

Well, now I'm in a hotel. I'm staring out of the window into the dark, watching as the sky begins to lighten and wondering where he is. What he's up to. The hotel is nice, don't get me wrong. The bed is lush; I want to take it with me when I leave. But I think they'll notice if a bed suddenly decided to get up and disappear. But even that can't keep me asleep. I'm here on my own. The holiday was just for me to take a break from it all. Yeah, me and Deathsythe. What's left of him anyway. When he got blown up I collected all the scrap, cleaned it up, did a bit of tweaking and voila, a magnificent new motorbike for me to cruise round on. That was the deal I made with Hilde. I'd go on the stupid holiday if I was allowed to bring Deathsythe. As you can tell I got that deal. She got me on the holiday and I get to play about on my hot ride. Holidays are good for some things then.

I look into the distance and see a storm's coming. That's why it's so close. I hate the build up but the main event is amazing. I quickly make up my mind. There was no way I was going to sleep now. I grabbed hold of by biker leathers, not even bothering to put on anything underneath. I pull the black material on and grab my helmet.

**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life**

I sit across my bike and stroke it lovingly. There was only one thing I wanted to stroke more than this gorgeous piece of machinery and that was the gorgeous body of Heero Yuy. I shook my head to rid myself of that thought. I pull the helmet over my head leaving my braid trailing down my back. I switch my baby on and rev him up. Damn that engine purrs. I am a genius! I could feel my adrenaline pumping through my veins. God, the feel of tight leather across your skin and the vibrations of a powerful machine between your legs, no wonder so many people have fantasies involving motorbikes. Boy, do I have one, involving me, Heero and this baby and that gets my engine purring. Anyway… I check all the necessaries, switch on the lights, flick the black visor down, rev a bit more, then take off leaving a cloud of smoke.

(End Duo POV)

He flew down the roads taking the corners easily, perhaps risking more than he should but getting the kicks he needed. He felt powerful on this bike, like when he had been a pilot. The feeling of power in his hands. He had been a good pilot and he was a good biker as well as a risky one when there was no one else around. It was just Deathsythe and Shinigami again, out and going crazy, just without all the death! He knew roughly where he wanted to go just not sure where it was. He headed towards the storm.

After what he deemed to be a long enough drive he came across a lake. It seemed a good place to stop. It was going to be quiet anyway; dawn was only just breaking after all. He pulled up by the side of the road. He looked across the dark expanse of water. This would be perfect. The storm was approaching and this would be a great place to see it. There was a beach of sorts away from any trees, so he had no fear in that department. He walked away from his bike.

He didn't know he was being followed.

**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me**

He had pulled up farther away than his target. He had to remain silent, stealthy. He was good at this, he'd had enough practice but he knew the other man had too. He had to be careful. He watched as the leather clad biker walked towards the lake. What was he doing here anyway? He walked up to the bike. He had looked at it before. Made from the scraps of his old gundam. The guy was good; he had to give him credit for that. It was a bugger to trail though; he'd had a hard time. Nearly lost him a few times. He followed the other man.

He watched from behind the tree as the other walked towards the water and stopped. He felt the rain start to fall. The storm was finally here, the wind had picked up, pulling at the chestnut braid, yanking at it almost violently. He watched as the man removed his helmet and unzipped his jacket. He had to admit it must have been warm in those leathers. But, Gods they looked good on him. Those trousers should be made illegal. The way they clung to his thighs and bum almost revealing the flesh beneath, but not quite. It made him feel hot himself. 'Control yourself' he scolded his mind. He was not surprised to see the braided man in his uniform black; it would have been more surprising if he wasn't. All black apart from a yellow 'v' that started at his shoulders and met at his chest. His helmet was black apart from the golden 'v' at the forehead, matching the jacket and the silver around the visor. Trust him to have found something that had matched his gundam. It was so like him.

He had to admit that the other had picked a beautiful spot. A view of dark mountains in the distance, during the day time it would have been picture perfect. But it was night, the sky was only just beginning to lighten, there was an oncoming storm, it was his time of day. He must have come here to watch the storm. Feel the rain across his skin, watch the lightning split the sky, and be among the elements. The braided man raised his face to the heavens to let the rain fall down on him.

He still hadn't realised he was being watched.

It was his time. He stepped forward out of the shadows.

"Hello Duo."

**Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood  
**

Duo froze. That voice. He hadn't heard that voice since… He lowered his head and turned around to face the voice. He was standing there, like he had in his dreams. Except… except this was real. At least he thought it was, but how could it be?

"Heero?" He had to make sure he hadn't completely lost it. Heero looked at the young man in front of him. Duo, still the same as he remembered him, apart from the leathers and dear god, that was all he had on. No wonder it looked so good on him. He watched as the rain trickled down Duo's bare chest. He grit his teeth.

"Yes Duo." It was all he could manage. The braided one walked up to him.

"Wh… what are you doing here?" Duo was certainly surprised. Heero looked away.

"Hn." Duo looked imploringly at the perfect soldier,

"Please. Heero tell me, why are you here?" Heero took a deep breath.

"Hilde, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei tracked me down. I've been busy sightseeing and travelling." He added softly, "They've been worried about you, you know." Duo looked guiltily away. "Hilde told me about you, how you… think about me all the time." Duo looked furious.

"Why the tell-tale little…"

"Duo please." His Prussian blue eyes, almost black in the darkness, still seemed to hold a sparkle. "They organised the trip so… I could meet up with you. The truth is, I was too scared to talk to you." Duo's anger quickly replaced itself with surprise. He was about to say something but Heero put his fingers to the other's lips. "I thought that you might turn away from me. I stopped seeing you before because I thought you were happy with Hilde. I thought if I stopped seeing you that my heart would stop hurting. Instead, being without you, my heart has been breaking. I need you Duo… I… I love you." Duo's eyes were wide with shock. How could Heero have thought he liked Hilde? How could Heero have thought he would have turned him away? How could he have known otherwise, as Duo hadn't said anything to the Japanese man? Now was the time to say something.

"Damn it Yuy! I love you. For being the perfect soldier, you're not very observant. God I've wanted you for so long." He couldn't help himself, he grabbed hold of Heero and pulled him into a passionate kiss just as the first lightning flashed overhead. Heero dropped the jacket he'd been carrying to hold on to the other. They pulled apart to breathe.

"Duo…i…" He didn't say anything else as he pulled Duo into another kiss. He grabbed the chestnut braid and gently pulled on it, pulling the other's mouth away but revealing the flesh of his throat. Heero started trailing kisses down the tender flesh, sending goose bumps across the skin and pulling moans from Duo's mouth. His other hand wandered down onto the bare chest, smoothing the skin and finding a nipple to tease. Duo whimpered a little louder. Heero let go of the braid and pulled the leather jacket off of the toned shoulders instead, watching as the rain trickled across the well-built muscles. He moved back to the other man, his lips sucked and his tongue trailed down Duo's neck and across his shoulder blade. His fingers roamed over the bare flesh of the American's torso, before lowering to the edge of the protective leather and across the well-formed ass that it hid.

"God Heero…please…" Duo panted. Heero was slowly driving him crazy, he needed something and at that moment, that something was Heero Yuy. He looked down at the Japanese man with pleading eyes. His face was blank, like it always seemed to be, but his eyes were alive with passion. He kept his eyes on Duo's as his fingers slid their way to the front of the tight trousers, which seemed a little tighter than they had been before. He fumbled with the button and the zip then peeled the fabric away, finally freeing Duo's erection. Duo hissed as his heated flesh hit the air. Heero was millimetres away from him, watching every facial expression. His mouth opened and his eyes closed as Heero's hand encircled his hardness. It was better than anything he had imagined in any shower. Duo grabbed at Heero's t-shirt. The fabric was nearly see-through from the rain that had soaked it, but Duo needed to feel the skin beneath it, not the fabric. Heero let go, as he raised his arms to enable Duo to remove the offending piece of cloth and tossed it aside. He looked down at the Japanese man and trailed his fingers across the warm body. He pulled Heero into another kiss, their chests brushing against each other, sending electricity through the both of them. Heero's hand once again found Duo's erection and slowly started to move it along the hardened flesh. Duo let his head fall back and a guttural moan escaped his lips. Heero smiled and slowly knelt in front of the braided man. Quickly, he replaced his thrusting hand for his warm mouth, taking in as much of Duo as he could. Duo looked down at the ex Wing pilot, shocked. "Fuck Heero!" Heero stopped and looked up at him.

"Do you want me to stop?" He was unsure if he had gone to far.

"Fuck no! Don't you dare." Duo's voice was ragged and husky. He managed a small smile of encouragement. Heero smiled back before returning to his ministrations. Slowly running his tongue up the hard shaft and flicking it across the sensitive end, making the ex Deathscythe pilot share more of his colourful expletives. Duo dug his fingers into Heero's hair, holding him as well as helping him. Heero managed to undo the American's boots and slide the leathers down the rest of Duo's legs while continuing to suck on the braided man like a lollypop, albeit a very noisy one. "Heero if you don't stop I'm gonna…" Heero removed his mouth carefully.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let you come that easily." He stood up again. He ran his hand down Duo's cheek. "Lie down." The braided one looked at the floor and knelt down.

"How do ya want me?" He replied with a cheeky grin over his shoulder. Heero knelt beside him. He reached for his jacket and grabbed something from his pocket.

"On your back. I want to see you when you cum." Duo spread his jacket out and laid himself on it and looked up at Heero. He watched as the Wing pilot stood again and slowly slid his jeans and boxers off, never taking his eyes away from Duo's. He knelt back down again and leant over, brushing his lips against the others. "Relax, I'll try and be gentle." He smiled reassuringly. Duo smiled back and raised his hand to touch Heero's face.

"I know you will." Heero held a small packet up.

"I can use this if you want?" Duo looked then smiled shyly,

"No, I'd rather feel you inside me. That's if you want." Heero nodded once. He flicked the packet back over to his jacket.

"I'm glad I brought this then." He smirked as he held up another packet. Duo was left speechless at seeing Heero smirk. He would have never thought it possible. He watched as his lover ripped the packet open with his teeth and coat his fingers with some of the gel. He closed his eyes as he felt Heero's fingers against him. Heero gradually slid one digit into the tight opening. Duo moaned softly. "Does it hurt?" Duo shook his head, no. The Japanese man gently kissed as he slipped another coated finger inside. Duo began to writhe beneath him. His breathing became halting. Heero watched the other man closely. Carefully, he eased a third finger into the tight hole, stretching, preparing. Duo's back arched and his mouth gaped open in silent pleasure. It made Heero hot just watching him, knowing what he was doing to his love. He removed his fingers to Duo's whimpering protests. "Shh, my love, you will be mine now." He used the rest of the lube on his own painful erection, making sure he was thoroughly coated. He positioned himself at Duo's entrance. Duo raised his hips towards him,

"Heero… please… take me… make me yours…" Heero needed no other provocation. He pushed forward into Duo's warm body. He gasped at the tightness surrounding him. Duo moaned beneath him, his arms wrapped around the Wing pilot as if he was holding on for dear life. Heero waited until he was completely engulfed by Duo, then began thrusting into the braided one.

"Oh Gods Duo… you're so…tight." He managed, through almost strangled breaths. Duo felt so good beneath him, around him, he wasn't sure how much longer he would last. He felt Duo move with him and a stifled moan escaped his lips. He had to make sure Duo enjoyed this, a small flicker in his mind realised. He propped himself with one arm and with the other took hold of Duo's manhood once again. He began pumping him in time with his thrusts, tearing cries of pleasure from Duo's throat.

"Oh fuck, shit, Heero I'm gonna… fuck… Heero!" Duo cried out as he came, spilling his creamy fluid over himself and Heero. As he tightened around Heero the pleasure became unbearable and the Japanese man followed his lover.

"Oh Gods… Duo… I…" His seed spilled into Duo, he collapsed on top of the braided man.

The storm finally passed over.

**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life**

"Don't worry I'll follow that pretty ass of yours back to the hotel." Heero said his eyes promising more, as he picked up his jacket. "That's a nice bike by the way, oh yeah and you look damn sexy in leather." Duo looked at his lover with a smirk.

"Thanks. Try to keep up won't you." He took one more look at the man before him. His cheeks were still flushed with passion. Duo blushed as he realised where his glance had fallen. Damn the guy was good. Now he was taking him to his hotel room. Perhaps this holiday wouldn't be so bad after all. He flicked the visor down and headed towards his bike.

As he sat astride the sleek vehicle he realised how tender his behind seemed. He smiled at the realisation. Heero Yuy from perfect soldier to perfect lover in one step. And he was all his. The fantasy of himself, Heero and Deathscythe were far more likely to become true now, especially if he had anything to do with it. He looked behind him to see Heero ready in the car. He imitated blowing a kiss then sped off onto the road.

It was well into the morning when Duo woke from sleep to feel a warm body against him. He smiled lazily. They had made love twice more before finally falling asleep.

"Good morning, my lover." Heero whispered into his ear. It sent shivers through his body. Their lust, it seemed, was insatiable. The American turned over to face his lover.

"Good morning, my Heero." They both smiled. Heero ran a hand down Duo's cheek.

"I suppose I'll have to get used to that. Tell me Duo, why did this take so long?" Duo shrugged,

"I don't know, but I do know one thing, that old saying, 'good things come to those who wait' is definitely true." Heero suddenly had a serious face,

"Which makes me think, why did you wait Duo? You are a very attractive man, you could have had anyone, male or female. You could have been in a relationship. Why?" Duo paused thoughtfully,

"I suppose you're right but you don't realise one important thing, I was holding out for my Heero." He grinned at his lover. Heero smiled and leant forward to kiss his new found love.


End file.
